1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a housing for a chip with a micromechanical structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chips with micromechanical structures or so-called micromechanical circuits, respectively, have an increasing share of the market for high-frequency switches and high-frequency filters. One of the main markets for such chips with micromechanical structures is the mobile radio market. A chip having a micromechanical structure which is also referred to as a micromechanical circuit is a semiconductor device wherein a micromechanical structure is implemented on its surface. For such circuits individual housing technologies are required, wherein the housing needs to determine a cavity around the micromechanical structure.
A conventional proceeding in the prior art for housing a chip with a micromechanical structure is to use ceramic housing elements with a cavity. These ceramic housing patterns are both too expensive and also too large for technological requirements resulting today. Typical dimensions of such ceramic housings for a chip with a micromechanical structure are about 3 mm×3 mm×1.3 mm. These dimensions may not be further reduced with the conventional ceramic housing technologies.